Chronicles of Bleak
by mosherman
Summary: Fanfic based on the FFVIII world 10 years after the events of the game, it centres around the role of the badguy and how he goes from his birth to death across the world.
1. Prololgue

PROLOGUE

Notes: Welcome to the prologue to The Chronicles Of Bleak, COB for short. It's a Fanfic based of FFVIII-2 of about(in More detail than what's previously written) a specific storyline about a sociopath who almost takes out the world.(And a damn good few cities too)

A burning field on the Galbadia continent, not much left. Thousands of soldiers laying waste on the ground. All cloaked in the same mysterious black. Not much could be said but it was a fierce battle. Four soldiers all from Garden. Seed or not it didn't matter as a figure crouched there naked as the sun. He smirked evilly.

His name was Bleak. He did not know how he came to being only that he did so at the end of the battle, a spark of light had sent the warriors of to a distant land. The one remainder was and old woman with a long broad staff coming to finish the job. It was strange, in bleaks mind that such a small group could fend of an army of thousands. There was something special about them, something of a pure goodness. It left a sour taste in his mouth.

His shoulder length white hair flicked with the wind, and his hollow grey eyes were piercing and full of hate. He looked up to the woman. Her features were grey and withered. She had seen to much of this world and she came to finish him. He grabbed a metal pole lying in the ground near him and swung it round getting to grips with it. He found he could grasp everything quite quickly. He could already seem to walk.

The woman broke out into a run and brung her staff down on top of Bleak. He hit the ground and rolled swinging his pole at her legs causing her to topple o the ground. As she did her stick came and knocked him down again too and she hit him from afar with force, despite her distance and age.

Bleak spun round and got up and in one final effort brung his pole down into her skull pinning her on the ground. He laughed to himself as blood spewed out, he loved it. The look of it, the feeling of power. He knew what he was here to do.

He stood up and made his way across the plains towards the distance. The wind rustled and he broke out into a run. Desperate to get away and cause more pain, more suffering. His birthright, his reason for being. He didn't look back but if he did he would realise that the warriors had returned and had seen a glimpse of him. Not that it mattered, he had his goal and his destination.

Hours later he was crawling, tired but desperate to go on. He could see a farmyard and a local farmer was rushing to help him. A blanket was thrown around him and he was picked up. He was exhausted and his eyes closed.

For days he was nursed back to health, unable to move. Spoon-fed to a degree. But his strength returned and the farmer asked him to work on the farm, Bleak was to weak to fight him but strong enough to start so naturally he said yes. Thus he began, the farmer teaching him about the world, and about life. The thing Bleak learned most eagerly about was plants, how they live. HE saw a connection to the planet and how they live within the plants. With that he realised how to kill, how to hurt. To make it burn the soul. That gave him hope, witch made him sick. Hope was for the weak. Bleak knew nothing but malice.

At first the jobs where pretty simple, crop the hedges. Feed the chickens, kiddie stuff. But soon Bleak found he was doing harder jobs. Mowing the fields, carrying the corn bags- corn bags were literally that, bags full of corn- all of witch seemed to build a strength inside him. He had an iron will, unbreakable.

Yet after a month it was time for Bleak to leave. He grabbed the farmer pitchfork and headed out into the field were the farmer was working. He had basic clothes witch they had so kindly provided so he would at least not have to stoop to the level of a common criminal and steal. He stood next to the farmer and laughed. The farmer looked at him

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, well life in general. Im leaving now" Bleak replied in a dark tone.

"Oh come to do some last minute jobs eh?" queried the farmer eyeing the pitchfork.

"Something like that" Bleak chortled and brung the pitchfork through the farmers chest leaving blood spilling everywhere across the field.

Wandering into the house Bleak called out to the family. The farmers eldest daughter came running to him she was seven. Bleak raised the pitchfork and the mother came screaming at him with a knife.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD" She screamed.

Bleak smiled and brung the pitchfork round at her and there was silence. The girl started weeping and Bleak turned and smiled. Hours later special forces arrived and found two bodies hung on the clothes line, skinned alive, brutally tortured before death.

They never found Bleak, they never knew he even existed. But sure enough he was far away walking down the train tracks towards the most peaceful place on the planet, Fisherman's Horizon. His intent as always to cause destruction. But first he was going to get some hired hands available.

/End


	2. Chapter One: FH

C.O.B. Chapter One: Into the Fray

Bleak looked across the train tracks hollowly. He was sitting on the edge of the bridge silently. A long chain wrapped around his hand dangling down poised to strike out. The tracks hummed violently and he smiled sadistically. He began to whirl the chain round and soon the train came thundering across the tracks. A pole sticking out of the edge was Bleaks goal. Used primarily for post he launched the chain and it hit its target and Bleak drifted along the side in freefall. Not even phased by the fact that if he let go or lost control of the chain he would plummet one hell of a drop into the sea.

In the Horizon, Fisherman's Horizon, or FH as the residents referred to it as. In the Distance, Galbadia continent. The place Bleak had previously been introduced to. All around there was sea and the irritable chatter of seagulls cluttering the winds. Bleak had been on the tracks for days. He had got bored halfway and decided he'd catch a train the fun way.

He kicked the sliding door once, then twice. Muffled voices could be heard behind it. The door slid open and a head poked out. The man wasn't old, but he wasn't young either. Short blonde hair and baby blue eyes stared at Bleak in amazement. Bleak just lost his smile and frowned. He kicked forward and wrenched the chain free of the mail pole hitting the man square in the jaw with his foot and simultaneously landing on the edge of the kart. The man crookled and fell out and was dragged swiftly out into the distance laying on the train tracks.

"W-what the hell?" Another man in the kart asked.

Bleak whipped his chain and the three guys in the kart all froze in fear. He smiled once more in the same insane sadistic manor and grappled the first guy who had shouted round the neck with the chain and pulled the hit him in the face, gripping him round the neck and dropping to the ground followed by a serious kick sent the man flying out onto the cold harsh tracks that claimed his friends life seconds ago.

Bleak leapt to his feet and rammed the second guys head through the other side of the tracks. Blood trickled down and Bleak ran a finger over it and tasted. He let the feeling savour. The final man who was obviously more experienced of the two grabbed Bleak on the shoulder and attempted to flip him out of the Kart. Bleak just grabbed his arm and winded the man. He grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to the open window. Wrapping the chain round his neck he slung it over the same mail pole that had got him inside and threw the man out of the open door. A large crack let Bleak know the man had suffered yet he was not content. Not one bit.

Opening the door at the far end of the kart led him to a dinner hall. It was posh. Obviously top class. He walked by and grabbed a chicken wind of some geezers plate and knocked him out when the man rose to complain. Making his way down he passed through to another less posh compartment. Walking through that he reached the drivers area. He knocked.

"Food Trolley, though you might like something to eat" He called.

"Thanks" The man called back. He was famished.

The doors opened and Bleak entered and smashed a bucket he found outside into the side of the mans head. Bleak reached the control panel. Swiping the drivers ID Bleak smashed the bucket into the controls everywhere he could. The controls burst in to flames. _That's some serious bad manufacturing. _Bleak opened the window. They were reaching FH he leapt out onto the platform as the flaming train rammed through and destroyed almost everything in its path.

Bleak left the platform as the crowd gathered around to investigate the wreckage. He just slipped away unnoticed. He walked out of the train station dodging the crowd that was heading for the wreckage. He walked along until he reached the main path. He looked around and saw what he was looking for.

A warehouse, as far as the public knew it was empty. But for some reason Bleak new it wasn't. Something was there and he needed to know what. Something that was crucial to his mission. He dodged through more people as returning to the scene of the crime. Bleak stood outside of the warehouse.

He wasn't getting in this way, he decided to take the easy route. He went round to the side and started to scale the fire escape. Six flights up he smashed the window with his fist. Blood oozed out down the Paine. He climbed through and found himself on a balcony. He was shocked to see someone awaiting him.

"Subject B3AO2, I have been expecting you" The young woman standing in front of him said with a smile.

She was young dressed in a white lab coat. Long blonde hair tied in a neat ponytail with soft brown eyes, and odd combination. Bleak just smiled and stood threateningly. She nodded and skimmed through some paper on a clipboard uninterested in the fact that it looked like Bleak was about to disembowel her with his fingertips. He licked his lips and she smiled.

"They are downstairs, they are still unprepared so Im afraid you'll have to wait" She said.

"What?" He asked slightly taken back. _Do I know this person?_

"You will see" She said.

She looked to him, he seemed unsure of what to do. She new what had to be done though, she lay down her clipboard and held out her arms and closed her eyes. Bleak saw the invite and ran at her laying waster to the frail body in front of him.

Scientists looked downstairs. They could hear the clinking of the ladder witch meant that their master was here. It was a lab of some sort was were they were based. Long rows of tubes lay up on the wall with tinted green water on the inside; figures were inside the will wires and tubes connected up. They all wore the same lab coats. Only two of them, the others were still waiting at the door guarding.

Bleak took another step on the ladder. He was still only four or five rungs down. He let his feet go and kept his hands of the sides for support and slid down the ladder quickly landing on the floor with a crash. Computers were all around in the room. He looked at the two scientists and he looked round smiling menacingly.

/---/

Elsewhere in the wreckage another young woman looking similar to the one in the lab stood. She was dressed in a knee length black skirt and a black tank top. Unlike the woman in the labs she wore her hair down and had an unimpressed look upon her face. The body count had been hit, not survivors at all. All faced a bloody and horrific death.

This of course wasn't the cause of her concern, her concern was with the person who had caused it, an ancient warrior had appeared in the town. This was bad news; if he reached Bleak before the chain took place then their plan would fail.

She slinked into the shadows and walked around keeping an eye on the residents going about their happy fun time daily rituals. She walked around to the back entrance to the warehouse and into the weapons locker. She grabbed two medium length blades and swung them round above her head. Sheaving them into two holsters on the back of her skirt she walked round to the edge. She smiled in a menacing way that resembled Bleaks.

She let out a high pitched scream like she was being attacked and slunk to the floor weapons hidden by the shadows. Officers came running round top help and the last thing they saw where two blades slashing up at them at speed. That was her business taken care of. She sat down at the edge and watched the blood trickle across the floor it fascinated her.

/--/

Hours later Bleak sat on a leather bound chair as the dead bodies of the scientists lay messily on the floor. Bleak was bored. He needed something to do, boredom. But he couldn't go out onto the streets. He had to watch, to learn. It still bored him like hell though.

Sounds of footsteps came from behind him. A warrior with greyed hair yet a young face stood there, his sword broad and his features wise. He looked at Bleak with an all-knowing glare.

"Piss of"

"Manners" The man replied.

"Okay.. PLEASE Piss off"

"Humph" The man huffed.

Bleak turned his chair round to face the man. Bleak was smaller than him, a few inches and seemed to have a much weaker build. He was quite skinny in comparison. He eyes shot to the containers on the wall. His children were ready.

"Ah, I think its time I taught you a lesson" Bleak snarled.

"Ah, protecting your young I see, I respect that but I think it is I who shall b teaching you a lesson" The man replied quickly.

"Pfft, you wont even lay a finger on me, even if you do my children will be ready soon and you shall fail" Bleak replied even quicker off the mark.

Bleak raised his fist and the man his blade. A blinding flash engulfed the room and Bleak hit the cold hard dirt. He coughed a little and looked up. He wasn't in the warehouse anymore. Bleak punched the air.

An old woman, plump in hobbled up to him to help him up. She picked him up with a motherly care and brushed him off promptly. She smiled and Bleak looked at her wit ha frown. He slapped her round the face and she hit the ground. He grabbed a lighter that had spilled out of her handbag from the floor and walked over to a wooden lodge.

The town erupted into a state of emergency. Fire burned magnificently from a house at the edge of the fields. Bleak stood outside menacingly. He could see a young man, silvery hair run towards him looking mad. He came up and attempted to punch Bleak but he just dodged. A large crowd seemed to gather round watching in awe. All of them cheering for the youth to take care of the monster. Bleak grinned in a different way and got ready to enjoy himself.

/End

Authors Notes: Bleh, I know this stories a bit violent and your all like, What the hell has this got to do with Final Fantasy besides were its based. The truth is there are some strong ties that show up subtly. I shall try and point them out in future Author Notes. As for where the story goes its all based of the same events from FFVIII-2. Ill put a link in my profile for those who want to visit the site and see where I got the idea and maybe get ahead of the story before I write them out though there will be gaps if you look at it from that site.

Th-th-the that's all Folks

Oh and All locations are © of Squareenix.


	3. Chapter Two: Winhill

Chapter Two: Winhill

Bleak studied the youth, his silvery white hair seemed to disappear and he could see he was quite tall. He had short brown hair down to his lower neck, piercing Grey eyes. Two pistols lay at his side and a sword on his back. Bleak sniffed his nose up at the youth.

The crowd was getting bigger. Looks like he'd have fun with this one. Bleak shrugged agitating the youth. He seemed pretty annoyed at the thought of those people dieing. A young man came and tried to knife bleak. Bleak caught his hand and snapped the mans neck. This seemed to annoy the youth more, he could have fun with this.

Bleak reached for the next person closest to him and held them up close by the neck. He ran his long cold nail down their neck drawing blood. He smiled menacingly. The youth drew one of his pistols and shot Bleak right between the eyes.

Bleak fell to the floor. He blinked once, then twice, then a third time. _I should be dead_. Bleak looked confused. He could feel almost every nerve in his head screeching with pain. Yet he was still alive. The pain centred round the bullet in his head as it slowly worked its way up and out. The bullet fell to the floor. It seemed Bleak had the ability to heal rather quickly.

Didn't mean he was invincible. The youth obviously though that two because he soon grabbed him round the neck and was punching him hard in the face. Bleak bled rather nastily and as the fist went back and forth it was soon oozing with thick red blood.

Bleak took maybe eight, nine hit before he grabbed the youths fist and crushed it in his hand. The youth squinted back the pain and tried to break free. Bleak smiled and brung his leg up into the guys crotch. He fell to the ground and Bleak got up. He brung his leg up and was about to bring it down onto the bridge of the guys nose before the youth shot a bullet past his check and tripped him. Both of them rolled away and got to their feet.

"You killed everyone, the people of my town, my ex friends. My family" The young man snarled.

"Yes I did" Bleak taunted.

The youth charged again with his sword, Bleak had to dodge out the way, he didn't want to become tomorrow nights dinner. Making his way round the circle Bleak stayed clear out of the way of the blade.

Out of the way on the edge of town the Class A seed Ameil Serdio had a knock at the door. A plump woman was there looking rather annoyed.

"Yes?" He asked

"You, your wife. They are seed are they not?" She scolded. She didn't approve of violence. It was the path to the 'Dark Side' she thought.

"Yes we are, your point?" He asked rather quickly. He hated being awoken, and what if she woke their child?

"Well take your ghastly lot and go sort out that lot over there." She pointed to the smoke and the flames. "The man is a violent one just like you, you might get on famously"

Amiel really didn't like this woman. She was far too closed minded. But then again there was work to be done. Thankfully he had been to tired the previous night to bother getting changed he had just crashed on the sofa. He went inside and grabbed his weapons and went outside. Locking the door he made a sprint for the flames.

Meanwhile the fight between the youth and Bleak continued in the same manor. Bleak dodging, the youth swiping. After a while the youth brung out his pistols and shot at Bleak wildly herding him in one direction. Bleak realised what was happening and followed deeply into the youths Trap. The youth ran up still shooting till he was close enough letting of a smack to the head with the hilt of his blade.

Bleak hit the floor to weak and beaten to move. His healing powers obviously hadn't had time to recharge witch made it harder for Bleak. He lay there helplessly. The youth aimed his pistols at Bleak. He was aiming for five shots to the head. The youth pulled down the triggers. Click. Empty.

Bleak grinned and the youth swore under his breath. He holstered the pistols and drew his sword. Amiel reached the area of combat and pushed his way through the crowd. He looked and saw the youth and then to Bleak and smiled. It looked like eh wasn't needed after all. He would go shout at that woman later for waking him. Later.

"Vrante. I see you have everything under control" He said to the youth.

"Aye" The youth replied.

Amiel smiled and Vrante turned his attention to Bleak. He raised his blade and was charged by a woman in a black tank top and black knee length skirt. Amiel turned. _Looks like the guy has backup_ Amiel thought. He was about to go help his friend when a young man with silver hair leapt in front of his holding up one nasty looking whip.

"Im sorry Im not into that kinda thing" Amiel said.

The youth grinned and cracked at Amiel. Amiel drew his sword and engaged. Bleak just lay there grinning. It seemed he had followers everywhere. HE still couldn't stand but he made his way best he could and watched.

The girl had Vrante pinned on the floor. Her black lips gleamed in the sunlight. She rose down getting her head closer to his and smiled seductively. Vrante realised what was going on. He had heard of this kind of thing before. He was mentally crapping himself. He just tried to squirm but she had him in his grip.

Afterwards the deed had been done. She slid off him and he got up transfixed. She gave him a wink and gave him a backhander than would leave a mark for weeks. He just stood there smiling and staring at her in awe. She gave him another, and another and another.

Meanwhile Amiel was having a great time with the silver haired goon. The goon crackled once more and Amiel brung his sword down pulling the whip straight out of the guys hand. The seed hit the man knocking him out and turned swishing his leather trench coat leaving a swirl of dust behind him.

Meanwhile Vrante was taking a pummelling. He suddenly snapped out of it and was about to give her one hell of a punch before she grabbed him and pushed him against a nearby wall. She rose up for another intoxicating deadly kiss. The lips touched and the feeling of dread went through his body. He could feel every urge in his body point towards her yet he was frozen, like a helpless child.

She moved away and smiled and the sounds of multiple gunshot rang out behind her and she dropped to the floor. A young woman with twin pistols was revealed to Vrante's view. He knew her. She was a relative of one of his friends. Her name if he remembered was Cherry. He had met her just once. She smiled.

"Screw you chu slut" She said.

She came and helped him up. She carried him off. To the side. Vrante looked to Bleak, when the effect wore off he would have a job to finish. He realised something. It struck him hard. He was the person who appeared at the end of the battle with the black robed people. He had to be. That hair.

Amiel was making his way towards Bleak. The crowd was cheering at their excellent disposal of the threat to their village. The effect was starting to wear of and Vrante grabbed his sword. He walked up beside Amiel and they stared down at Bleak. The raised their swords in unison, they were about to plunge when Bleak leapt to his feet and winded them both. They both fell to the floor and he flicked his hair out of his face and smiled walking off.

Cherry was about to fire on his when she got a tap on the shoulder. She turned round and the woman she shot was there smacking hi in the face with a large tree branch she had found. A bike revved once, twice, three times and made its way into the crowd parking before Bleak and the girl. They both climbed on. It revved a few more times and spun off.

Amiel, Vrante and Cherry picked themselves up. They all looked rather dogged and defeated. Wasn't going to happen again though. Vrante huffed and mulled over what he knew. The best plan of action for all of them was to make it back to Garden and report the situation. But first they would have to clear up here.

The biked sped over the bridge and through the town, it reached the entrance to town and ploughed through. They were out on the plains, the bike picked up speed and they flew off into the distance. Stopping only at night time for a camp, they sat by the flames Bleak staring at the two. It was time to get some questions answered.

"Who are you two?" He asked.

"I am Lec" The girl said.

"I am Locke" The man said.

"Why is everyone besides the obvious few so intent on helping me?" He mused.

"We are your followers, there are about fifty of us in whole" Lec said.

"We may be few but we are strong" Locke added.

"Hmm, so who am I" He asked the obvious question.

"You are the saviour, you were created out of the hate and greed and corruption of men. Created to bring destruction to all" Lec replied.

"You know you hate life, we know. You hate everything in existence, you believe it should fall to your power. By any means necessary" Locke continued.

Bleak nodded and left to think about it. He did have a hate for life the universe and everything. It explained a lot with so few words. Cogs in his brain began to grind and more thoughts and knowledge just appeared in his brain.

Lec smiled. She could see him mulling over it all. She had her own motives of course, but for now Bleaks plan fitted hers. So thus she would serve like she had done for all those years. Watching, waiting for her time to strike.

/End Of Chapter Two

Author Notes: Arrrghhhh, okay done with this chapter. pants. In this Chapter we've covered Bleaks existence, Amiel, Vrante and Cherry three people from Garden. Vrante and Cherry was in the battle at the beginning were Bleak emerged. Further on were going to go through things that are not covered on the main RP were I based hits off of. So you wont be able to find a record of the next few Chapters on the site (Link is in my profile). Also were going to go deeper into Lec's plan too. Also for the whole Lec seducing Vrante I've toned it down a little bit. Make it more realistic in a way. I think that's all so, happy hunting people.


	4. Chapter Three: We Have a Ship to Catch

Chapter Three: We have a Ship to Catch

The motorcycle sped along the continent of Galbadia. Yet another town was on the menu for Bleaks ravenous attitude. Memories of the previous day sped through his mind. He made a point to take care of that Vrante. It was pretty rude to shoot someone in the head like that. Bleak of course was sitting on the back. Lec was in the middle and Locke was driving. Despite their size they managed to fit on just fine.

It was getting crowded of course at this rate there wouldn't be much room for them. If people were out there as they said then they would need something Grander to say the least. They sped through the gap between two mountain ranges and through to Dollet in the distance. They reached it within the hour and sped into the gates. Instead of talking the barrier Locke turned the bike down the a back street to a small grubby garage.

They got off. Lec lead the way inside. It was a shabby place and Bleak wondered what they were doing there. They took a spanner from a tool holster on the wall and they walked to the wall and placed it in. The door opened and they walked down. They emerged in a room laden with all sorts of weapons. Bleak smiled it was haven.

"I have shown you the door, now you must lead us through it. What is our plan of action?" Lec asked.

"Well sneak onboard a cargo ship to Trabia. We can head up there. I have a question in the back of my mind about that place. Something, deep. Something that will be important to our mission" Bleak said thoughtfully.

"Very well then, the next ship is at nightfall, the perfect time. Is that the ship we shall take?" Locke asked.

Bleak nodded and Locke nodded back. Lec smiled in the corner of her mouth away from the other two. Locke looked at her. He was getting suspicious and she could tell. It would be a problem if Locke messed with her plans so she left it be. She reclaimed her twin blades from one of the shelves and Locke Picked a long pike witch folded into itself for concealment.

Bleak looked at them both and looked round the shelves. He choose Twin Tribal daggers and a staff that changed size. He liked the feel of it all. He nodded.

"Locke, I want you to scout the town for any helpful information that will be available. You to Lec I shall meet you by the fountain at sunset. Ill stay out of sight till then and try not to get yourselves recognised." Bleak announced.

The two nodded and went off. Bleak waited a few minutes and traversed the steps into the main run down garage. He walked out down a few back streets. It was a disgustingly cheerful town. A few kids walked past playing in the alleyway. They saw him and backed away. Obviously their parents had told them never to talk to strangers.

Just as well Bleak was going for Subtlety or they would be dead before they even had a chance to scream. He looked across to the hotel and made his way through the shadows down to the pub. No one was going to mess with him there, everyone would be too drunk to even give him a second glance and it was a good way to get information. Of course later on he found out the date of the unveiling of a state of the art airship that was to be unveiled there. Bleak had taken a note to remember that date. It seemed transport issues wouldn't be a problem after that.

Meanwhile Lec sat on top of the hotel. Locke stood there behind her Pike outstretched to her back. His eyes narrowing on her back. He knew shed was a traitor, her reaction had just proven that. Now to exterminate her in the name of Bleak. His master. His life.

She just left her legs swaying over the edge. She looked down on the street. Her breath caught itself and she turned round eyes malicious. She drew her twin blades and sliced the pike in two. She walked up to him and picked him up by his shirt.

"Why, why do you soil his name?" Locke asked enraged.

"I soil his name not. I am his follower. But my plan and his will at some point but I shall never harm him. Our plan is the same we just have-two different ways of going about it" She replied.

Thrusting one of the blades through his gut he let out a blood curdling scream. She twisted it over and over. He watched half dead. She drew the blade out and tossed him off of the Hotel. He hit the ground and a crowd gathered in shock.

She wiped the blood off of her hand and made towards the fire escape. It was time for her to take on a new look Time for her to change. She had a room booked and she made her way there. She looked at the equipment laid before her. She began to unpack more nags of equipment perfect for her.

She brung up a bottle of water she had prepared and felt a swoon of wooziness overfill her. She staggered over to the bed and rested her head on the pillow. Her eyes closed and she began to shake violently.

Her dream was of a memory. She was in the labs at FH, in her original state. Small, weak, gullible. A young doctor there the head of the labs. He had short curly brown hair. This memory was eight years old. He turned to the young Lec and smiled.

"The program is seventy percent of the way through. Soon the genetic makeup will be complete and it will be tested." He said.

"Good, that leaves my earlier enquiry doctor, will it be usable to re construct people?" She asked

"In theory yes, but wed need someone to test it on" He replied solemnly. "Oh"

The thought had struck him Lec could see it in his eyes. She nodded at him to let him know.

"I cant stop you can I? Well if It must go prepare the specifications to the changes and we can test it soon" He looked sad as he said this.

Lec nodded and wandered off. The memory flashed forward into the procedure. Lec was there the tank was open. It closed and she could be seen looking scared as the green liquid passed through and up into the tank filling it to the top.

The pain, all of it. She had felt every bit of her genetic makeup being stripped and remade. It drove her insane. Six months later she had emerged, angry, bitter and changed. She had killed the doctor and taken over the labs. She had used the process to create the project that later created Bleak. In a way, he owed her everything and more.

She awoke on the pillow and looked out the window. Still a few hours till sundown. She had plenty of time to finish her ploy. She knew what the flashback meant also. Tonight had to be the night, it had to happen on that ship. She knew the perfect way how.

Sunset hit and Bleak leant against the fountain. Most people had disappeared and only the few police that were guarding the crime scene were there. They hadn't time to get informed of Bleaks arrival into this world so they left him be. Bleak was pretty pissed someone wasted Locke though. He had been a good asset, he stood there. He had taken the time to gather new clothes also. He wore a long trench coat much like the one Amiel had except this one wasn't leather. He also had a black shirt and black jeans. Around his wrists were spiked wrist straps.

Lec appeared but this time she was different. Her hair was now black and instead of her knee length skirt she went with the practical tight black pants. Around her wrist a large black jewelled emblem of sorts was attached. Black was a definite theme that night.

The ship was docked upon the shore and a few forklift trucks were stuck applying the usual barrage of crates. In the shadows Bleak and Lec snuck through hiding behind crates and bushes. The torches scanned over the places they were hiding a few time but they generally went unnoticed. Finally they made it to the innards of the ship and hid among many of the crates. They sat huddled next to a barrel of Red Choco Brand beer. Strong stuff, really strong stuff. The journey would take several days but in the storage cabin they had enough supplies to last them weeks.

Bleak stared at Lec. Trying to figure out what was going on. He decided to ask the obvious question but the problem was the answer. It wouldn't be so obvious he feared.

"You took care of Locke" He questioned. It was quite obvious.

"Yes, he was a traitor, thought you were crazy was going to kill you tonight. He told me everything thought we had a connection, thought I'd take his side. He was wrong" She replied simply.

Bleak nodded and thought no more of it. He glanced to the alcohol. He could see she was looking at it also. She took the cork of the barrel and drank some. She indicated him to do the same.

"Its good stuff"

He took a bit, and a bit more. He could feel himself enjoying it. It was good stuff. If Locke was a traitor then he deserved to die. He was going to kill them all in the end anyway they knew that. Just one down.

He awoke the next day with a large headache. He hadn't a single memory of the night previous after he drank from the barrel. Lec had gone, probably to take care of breakfast. She seemed to be good at sneaking around.

Sure she arrived minutes later with whatever crap stuff they served. It seemed there was nothing good left. He sniffed his nose up at it but ate it all the same. They spent much of the day behind the crates just resting. Bleak was bored but he braced it. Two days left in his mind.

Night time came fast and that night the snuck on deck to have some fun. They found the sleeping quarters and dragged one of them off down to the storage deck and tortured him. The broke his fingers, burnt his skin all manor of things. By the end of it he was begging for death. They gave him his wish and had a laugh. This was fun for them.

Next day, much of the same. Yesterday's crap was replaced by gooey gruel. Bleak tasted it and it wasn't bad. Just sticky, you could feel it slither down your throat. A few people came looking for their missing crew member but no one found him. He was to be presumed dead.

Final day they made a break for it making their way to the upper deck and slaughtering the crew. Fist they took out the ones still sleeping, next the ones patrolling the deck. Finally it was Bleak in the cabin controlling the captain to dock. Lec was going hunting down the ones that fled like rabbits.

Hours later they docked and they killed the Captain. Making their way down they pocketed as much food supplies as they could and went on shore. There was a rigging service in operation here. There they took care of business and found a few Chocobos in the stable.

The Chcocobs wouldn't even go near them they ran away so in the end Bleak and Lec settled for a snow vehicle. It wasn't as fast but it was effective. Last minute check ups in the main area of the rig Bleak sat there thinking. He looked around, there was a map on the wall he took it. Lec studied him.

"Lets just go" He snarled.

She just smiled and followed. The walked outside and got on. He hit the ignition and they sped through the snow at top speed. Their destination a mountain that no returned from. The apparent deceasing of many warriors alike. But what Bleak wanted was on the summit. He would do anything to get to it.

/End

Well that's folks is chapter three. Next we will see the return of that old woman Bleak killed. Lecs plan shall remain untouched so no progress there. But also he will find out slightly more about his past. After that Im planning chapter Five or Six to be Completely about Lec from her POV. That should uncover more about the Bleak project being started. Maybe an entire Chapter of Flashback? Wait and see!

As usual a link to the website this is based upon is provided in my profile.


End file.
